


The Undead Princess Lair

by BearPigs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearPigs/pseuds/BearPigs
Summary: "She lures soldiers to their doom"





	The Undead Princess Lair

There was once a boy that lived by the Whispering Woods  
At the old orphanage where they worked to earn their food  
But he was slow and often worked late into the night  
For you see this boy was not strong nor even bright

His name was Kyle, a young lazy orphan unlike the others  
Kept around for one purpose, being the joke of all his brothers  
But life was easy, didn't need to worry, his existence was mostly ignored  
A lost cause without a purpose, he lacked the discipline of the Horde

One afternoon, out on his own, right before darkness fell  
His attention was caught by the sound of a distant bell  
A woman in silken robes, right on the other side of the creek  
She gave a smile, a playful wink, he had to come over, return the greet

"Name is Kyle, are you lost? Do you need something to eat?"  
"Don’t worry dear I’m nearly full, I'm on a walk before I sleep"  
"It's gotten dark and terribly late, I think I should head back to my place"  
"I live nearby, it's very safe, come over dear and let me see your face"

The thoughtless boy crossed the river. She gave a chuckle, made her lips smirk wide  
Orphans told to never leave their side, this poor little boy about to find out why  
She raised her hand to caress his face, and he felt that pale hand, it was as cold as ice  
"Do they treat you well, do they feed you right? You are so handsome, so warm and nice!"

She dragged him along a winding path of beautiful rose’s right as the day was nearly over  
“Don't worry Kyle my place is around the corner, why don't you come and enjoy a sleepover”  
He couldn't say no to such sweet lady, much less when her beauty was legendary  
But he was distracted to even notice, they had been walking into the old cemetery

Distant sounds of howling creatures were dispersed by the rustle of their steps  
They reached a mansion, larger than you could ever dream  
Lush garden and a beautiful fountain. It made the orphanage look old and bleak  
She squeezed his hand and locked eyes with him, pulling towards the entrance  
Two servants opened those giant doors. She beckoned for him to come inside, the creaking of closing doors behind

Inside the view was magnificent, a large corridor, far and wide, all carpeted and shining bright  
All of her family and friends were there to greet them. All waving and smiling under expensive cloaks and robes  
The beautiful woman kept guiding Kyle further towards the end of the hall, another large set of doors muffled the sound of music and cheers.  
Friends and family all gathered behind them, everyone was excited and following to join the upcoming feast

“Come live with us, you'll love it here, no one to bully you, we got everything you'd ever need”  
“The others will be angry. They're always mean, but a life of luxury has been but a hopeless dream”

The doors creaked open to an empty void, Kyle could see nothing, no more songs of joy

“I’ve got a question. Living in this castle, are you a princess?  
“No dear boy this isn’t a castle I’m just a humble priestess”

“But everyone follows and serves you, Are you really what you've let me know?"  
"You talk too much, keep moving dear, you don't want to miss the show"

"I don't like this, I don't want to be here no more, may I go back now with the other boys"  
"It’s past midnight, the threshold has been crossed, and you are already one of my toys"

The girl’s face turned grim, her robes tattered and full of holes  
Nothing looked right or the same as a few seconds ago  
She was a princess the deadliest of them all, she grabbed and tossed Kyle inside the room,  
As the heavy doors closed behind with the sound of everyone around him chanting for his blood.

And so a dim light above revealed the true show

A putrid smell filled the air, the illusion casted on the rotten victims was suddenly cleared  
Every guest was a zombie that the princess had turned. And they came limping close to pin him down.  
He struggled hard and fought for his life, but cold hands gripped his throat depriving him of precious air  
For no mere Etherian could resist, the evil of the undead princess's lair!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vincent Price's famous Speech for Michael Jackson's "Thriller"


End file.
